


Punishment Games

by What_are_you_12 (Ariadne_Yemoja)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Yemoja/pseuds/What_are_you_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris isn't very good at games without controllers.  It's not his fault; he should have paid attention in Activity Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Games

**Author's Note:**

> A very tame fic inspired by a Game Grumps video and a lot of fucking writer's block. Still if you enjoyed it let me know!

            He hated this.  He really hated this.  Why did he still play this game?  A cold breeze whipped across his back and he glared angrily at the open window as he shivered.  Somewhere he could hear the twins laughing and he prayed they didn’t walk past this window.  He fidgeted uncomfortably and a voice mocked him.

            “Ah, ah, ah… Nooo fidgeting.  If you fidget I get to add on time remember?  Come on Chris, you can make it ten minutes.”  Chris turned blue eyes to the corner of the room and growled, face turning red.

            “Dude, it’s the middle of November and I’m sitting in your room in underwear!  It’s cold!”  Josh gave a lazy smile and shrugged.

            “I’m not cold; besides you’re the one who brought up the game…”

            “Yeah, as a ‘remember when’ conversation not a ‘hey we should totally’ idea.”

            “I don’t know; sounded like you really wanted to play to me.  Who knew you would still be terrible at it?” Josh laughed and folded his arms in that overly relaxed way of his.  Chris pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and grumbled trying not to shiver when the next breeze raced across his back.  “Kudos to you by the way, I didn’t think anyone wore tighty-whities after middle school.”

            “First of all, they’re gray.  Second, shut up!” he growled.  Josh laughed again as the voices of the girls floated away from them.

            “You must be relieved.  I thought for sure they’d poke their head in.”  Just the thought made Chris begin to squirm.  “Oh Chris… congrats bro, five more minutes now.”

            “Dude, I will do anything to keep you from doing that.”  Almost immediately Chris regretted letting the words slip out his mouth.  Josh raised an eyebrow followed by a large grin.  Chris just put his head in his hands and clutched at his spiked blonde hair.

            “Are you sure, bro?  Cause I have ideas…”

            “Of fucking course you do!” he exclaimed head lolling back.  Josh laughed and left the room.  Why didn’t he stop him?  Why did he just let Josh do whatever he wanted?  Chris turned towards the window as the curtains swelled with another barely contained gust.  He started to get up and slam it shut just as Josh walked back in with a container in his hand.

            “You’re a baaad boy, Christopher.  Who said you could move?” he called shutting the door.  Chris froze in place and sheepishly turned to his friend.

            “C’mon man, I’m really cold.”

            “You’re so cute when you pout.” Josh dragged another chair in front of him and Chris plopped back down with an irritated noise.

            “Fine let’s just get this over with.”

            “That’s the spirit buddy!” Josh turned gray eyes to the container of what looked like pudding in his hands.  A plastic spoon rested between his pointer and middle fingers.  Josh peeled the aluminum lid back releasing the smell of mint and chocolate into the air.  Flipping the spoon around till it was between his thumb and pointer, he began to stir the pudding slowly.  “Since your underoos looks like a diaper I’m going to spoon feed you pudding.  Window stays open; aaand you’re being recorded.”

            “What?!” Chris yelled, eyes darting all around the room looking for the tell tale red light of a camera.

            “Don’t get too loud dude.  The girls are literally next door.”

            “Why are we friends?!”

            “Pretty sure you’d be bored without me, white bread…” Josh said laughing.  He continued stirring methodically.  Chris continued to look around searching for the camera.  “Man the longer you stall, the longer this is gonna take…”  Chris could almost hear the end of that sentence.  _The bigger the chance you get seen,_ he thought.  Josh lifted a huge globule of pudding up and held it in front of his friends pursed lips.  “C’mon, who’s a buddy?” Chris grimaced and opened his mouth.  Josh grinned and shoved the spoon into his mouth.  “Choooo Choooooo!” he sang.  “There goes the train!’

            “Are the baby noises really necessary?” Chris said choking down the spoonful.

            “Listen this is not about you, Chris.  Don’t be selfish.” Josh scooped up more and swirled it in front of Chris’ face.  “Now be a good boy and open wide.”

            “Seriously dude…” he was abruptly cut off by a mouthful of mint chocolate, spoon hitting the back of his throat gently.  He suppressed the gag that immediately followed and coughed, a little pudding spilling onto his lip and chin.

            “Awww baby spit up…  Don’t worry I’ll get that for you.”

            “Dude?!”

            “Hey you lost remember?  You’ve had to do worse than this.” Josh chided scraping the spoon up his chin to get up the mess.

            “We were twelve!” Chris’ squeal of indignation was rewarded with another mouthful of pudding.  “C’mon…” he mumbled around the metal in his mouth.

            “Finish your pudding Chris.  Stop being a bad boy.” Josh said scooping up another large spoonful.  Shame painted his face Chris accepted his fate.  Opening his mouth wide he let Josh dump another dollop of the creamy treat onto his tongue.  “That’s my little trooper.”  Chris shivered as another breeze cut across his flesh.  “Your nipples could cut glass right now, dude.”  Chris ignored him and opened his mouth again; the cup wasn’t that big he had to be on the last spoon.  Josh laughed and scraped around the side of the cup until he had a sizable glob of the brown stuff.  Josh lifted it up and stared directly into Chris’s blue eyes.  “Close your eyes…”  Chris froze in place concerned.

            “What?” he asked softly.

            “Close your eyes.”

            “Why?”

            “You’re the loser; we play by my rules remember?” Josh smirked holding the spoon before him.  “You want it over, you want your clothes back, and so you close your eyes and open wide.”  Chris’ head drooped onto his broad chest in true defeat.  Somewhere he could hear giggling.

            “Goddammit…” he muttered.  Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes.  Lifting his head he let his jaw fall open without another word and was rewarded with the feeling of the spoon slightly hitting his teeth as it deposited its contents.  Josh laughed and raised his arms in victory.

            “Yay!  You’re such a good boy, Chris!” he cheered mockingly.  Hands seized either side of Chris’ face and Josh planted a big kiss on his forehead.  Chris pulled away, his head snapping to one side almost violently.  Josh only laughed harder tossing him his clothes.


End file.
